The present invention relates to an adjustment and control unit for gas burner valves provided with a bimetal rod-and-tube thermostat.
Conventional adjustment and control units for gas burner valves provided with a bimetal rod-and-tube thermostat comprise two flow control elements for the main burner and corresponding knobs for the adjustment and control of the flow control elements.
One of such flow control elements is used to set the temperature and the other one is used to close the main flow during the ignition of the flame of the pilot burner.
The aim of the present invention is to provide an adjustment and control unit for gas burner valves provided will a bimetal rod-and-tube thermostat which achieves the adjustment and control functions by means of a single knob.
Within this aim, a consequent primary object is to reduce the number of components required for the adjustment and control of gas burner valves provided with a bimetal rod-and-tube thermostat.
Another object is to provide operationally easier adjustment and control of gas burner valves.
Another object is to provide an adjustment and control unit which can be manufactured at low cost with conventional equipment and systems.
This aim and these and other objects which will become better apparent hereinafter are achieved by an adjustment and control unit for gas burner valves provided with a bimetal rod-and-tube thermostat, characterized in that said thermostat is arranged at right angles on a rod-like element which acts on the flow control element of a valve, a translational motion actuator being arranged so as to push at right angles on said rod-like element on the opposite side with respect to the thermostat, the actuator being connected to a knob by way of a coupling which converts rotary motion into a translational motion with two distinct transmission ratios, each at specific rotation positions.